Chatroom59
by Kitti and Satoshi
Summary: PG to be safe. This story contains extreme levels of insanity. Characters taken from digimon and pokemon, with like two from zelda who pop in and pop out. R&R! ~*CoMpLeAtE*~ :)
1. The Insanity Begins

Disclaimer- We own nothing except our insane selves.  
  
By Jaya D and Satoshi.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Chatroom 59- The Insanity Begins  
  
~the_real_pokemaster has signed on~  
  
pokemaster- Hey! Whats with that?! I'm the real master around here.  
the_real_pokemaster- You never made it through the Kanto league you rookie.  
chicksdigme- *^_^;* I have no clue what you are talking about so I'll just hang. Don't mind me.  
  
~princesstomboy has signed on~  
~fishies4eva has signed on~  
  
princesstomboy- Is Link here?  
fishies4eva- Back off pincess, he's mine!  
Princesstomboy- Is not!  
Chicksdigme- He's not here.  
Fishies4eva- Fine, I'm gonna go feed jabu-jabu. TTYL!  
  
~fishies4eva signed off~  
  
Princesstomboy- I'm outtie 2.  
  
~princesstomboy signed off~  
  
~pineapplesrule signed on~   
~ashluva4life signed on~  
~rockhard1 signed on~  
  
ashluva4life- Ash, you're missing the club meeting.  
Rockhard1- There's a club meeting today? I g2g and invite nurse Joy and officer Jenny!  
  
~ashluva4life signed off~  
~pokemaster signed off~  
~rockhard1 signed off~  
  
the_real_pokemaster- Sickos.  
Pineapplesrule- That meeting was tomorrow.  
Chicksdigme- What?! How would you know?  
Pineapplesrule- Me and Jaya were going to go.  
Chicksdigme- You *BEEP*! Why are you making moves on my girl?  
Pineapplesrule- Your girl?!  
  
~hail_the_platypus has signed on~  
  
hail_the_platypus- Yo whattup my dogs? Jaya D's in da house so lets get ready to par-tay!  
The_real_pokemaster- Right… *-_-;*  
Chicksdigme- You were going to the club with Jaya?   
Hail_the_platypus- …How can I go with myself?  
Chicksdigme- I wasn't talking to you…wait, are you jaya?  
Hail_the_platypus- Last time I checked I was.  
  
~herodude signs on~  
  
herodude- Hi! Is Satoshi here?  
The_real_pokemaster- *raises hand* Present!  
Herodude- Good, cuz I just heard that you like my girl Zelda.  
The_real_pokemaster- What?!  
Chicksdigme- Jaya, you wanna go out with me and not that slimeball and ½ Izzy, right?  
Hail_the_platypus- Uh…actually…  
Chicksdigme- Ahhhhhhh!  
Pineapplesrule- Maybe he never read the end of Sleepovers and Rock Collections?  
Chicksdigme- You guys had a sleepover?!  
Hail_the_platypus- Heck no!  
Pineapplesrule- Not a bad idea though…  
Hail_the_platypus- Shut up Kou-kun! Matt…  
Chicksdigme- Uh, bye guys!  
  
~chicksdigme signed off~  
  
hail_the_platypus- Don't think you're thing you're getting away that easily!  
  
~hail_the_platypus has signed off~  
  
pineapplesrule- I think Matt's gonna get beat up. Hey Satoshi, wanna sell tickets?  
The_real_pokemaster- Yeah, and we can call it the Fall of the Not-So-Great Yamato Ishida! Oh, BTW, were you really gonna go to the club with Jaya?  
Pineapplesrule- The computer club…  
The_real_pokemaster- The explains a lot.  
Pineapplesrule- Meet you at Matt's place in five.  
The_real_pokemaster- Lets go 'Shiro!  
Pineapplesrule- My name is Koushiro.  
The_real_pokemaster- Whateva.  
  
~pineapplesrule signed off~  
~the_real_pokemaster signed off~  
  
Herodude- Hey I still wanna talk to you Satoshi! Don't think you'll escape my wrath! *manical laughter*  
  
~herodude signed off~  
  
~lilballogas signed on~  
  
lilballogas- What did I miss? Hey, where did everybody go? Fine, I can't type anyway.  
  
~lilballogas has signed off~  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- Please don't ask how Navi typed that message. We don't know ourselves.  
  
  
In case you didn't figure it out…  
  
Ash- pokemaster  
Misty- ashluva4life  
Brock- rockhard1  
Link- herodude  
Zelda- princesstomboy  
Ruto- fishies4eva  
Navi- lilballogas  
Matt- chicksdigme  
Izzy- pineapplesrule  
  
And the writers—  
Satoshi- the_real_pokemaster  
Jaya D- hail_the_platypus 


	2. The Insanity Continues

Disclaimer- We still own nothing but our insane selves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Chatroom 59- The Insanity Continues  
  
~hail_the_platypus signed on~  
  
hail_the_platypus- Jaya D is back in da house!  
Pokemaster- I am the better trainer!  
The_real_pokemaster- You wish rookie.  
Hail_the_platypus- What did I miss?  
  
~imgorgeous signed on~  
~prettyboy signed on~  
  
imgorgeous- We're here for Pikachu!  
Prettyboy- I thought we were gonna give them a virus!  
Imgorgeous- Yeah, that too.  
The_real_pokemaster- That won't work. I have a virus scan.  
Imgorgeous- Darn. We'll leave then.  
  
~imgorgeous signed off~  
~prettyboy signed off~  
  
~chicksdigme signed on~  
  
chicksdigme- Is Jaya here?  
Hail_the_platypus- Hi.  
Chicksdigme- Ahhhhh! *runs off with tail between legs*  
  
~chicksdigme signed off~  
  
Hail_the_platypus- Oh, and Izzy says hi.  
The_real_pokemaster- How would you know that?  
Hail_the_platypus- uh…erm…well…you see…  
Pokemaster- Yay! We have two new club members!  
Hail_the_platypus- Heck no!  
The_real_pokemaster- As if. For once I actually agree with the rookie.  
Pokemaster- Grrrrrrr…  
  
~lifelessdude signed on~  
  
hail_the_platypus- Who in the *BEEP* are you?   
Lifelessdude- Oh, I guess this isn't the National Convention of Lifeless People is it?  
The_real_pokemaster- I don't think so…  
Pokemaster- You must mean Chatroom 95. I went in it by accident.  
Lifelessdude- Thanx kid.  
  
~lifelessdude signed off~  
  
hail_the_platypus- I'll BRB.  
The_real_pokemaster- Uh oh. This may not be pretty kids.  
Pokemaster- What do you mean?  
The_real_pokemaster- That what they might be doing should not be seen by children.  
Pokemaster- Oh… I get it. I actually agree with you about that.   
The_real_pokemaster- Should we stop them?  
Pokemaster- Nah. Not our problem.  
  
~hail_the_platypus signed off~  
  
~pineapplesrule signed on~  
  
pineapplesrule- Hi! Is Jaya here? Oh, never mind. I found her.  
  
~pineapplesrule signed off~  
  
The_real_pokemaster- Oh dear… *-_-;*  
pokemaster- I can't watch...  
The_real_pokemaster- Why? You do it all the time with Misty.  
pokemaster- Oh yeah! Thanks Satoshi! I think we'll have a club meeting in her gym!  
  
~pokemaster signed off~  
  
~pineapplesrule signed on~  
~hail_the_platypus signed on~  
  
hail_the_platypus- Hey Kou-kun...long time no see, LOL.  
pineapplesrule- Yeah...heheheh.  
the_real_pokemaster- Please, no details.   
hail_the_platypus- Of what?  
the_real_pokemaster- Of what you were doing.  
pineapplesrule- Yeah, I guess fixing a computer is not so exciting.  
the_real_pokemaster- Uh, you guys were fixing a computer?  
hail_the_platypus- What did you think we were doing?  
the_real_pokemaster- Uh...in short, repeating the end of Sleepovers and Rock Collections?  
pineapplesrule- Hey...thats not such a bad idea.  
hail_the_platypus- ...no comment.  
pineapplesrule- It was an idea.  
the_real_pokemaster- .............  
hail_the_platypus- Me leaving...I guess.  
pineapplesrule- Me 2, bye peeplz.  
  
~pineapplesrule signed off~  
  
the_real_pokemaster- Do you know if he always talks like that?  
hail_the_platypus- It would surprise you the things I know about him. Thanks to Tai.  
the_real_pokemaster- Riiiiight.  
hail_the_platypus- Izzy's yelling, I g2g. TTYL.  
  
~hail_the_platypus signed off~  
  
the_real_pokemaster- OMG! Izzy's at Jaya's house...I don't wanna know what's going on...  
  
~the_real_pokemaster signed off~  
  
~*~  
  
The end...For now...   
  
imgorgeous- Jesse  
prettyboy- James  
  
Everyone else is the same. 


	3. Yet More Insanity

Disclaimer- Same as before.  
  
  
by Jaya D and Satoshi  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Chatroom 59- Yet More Insanity  
  
herodude- Hi.  
chicksdigme- Sup?  
ashluva4life- This conversation is getting nowhere.  
  
~pokemaster signed on~  
  
pokemaster- Hi! Is Misty here?  
ashluva4life- Hi hun!  
chicksdigme- *^_^;*  
herodude- I'm just hangin, waiting for Zelda or Satoshi to come on.  
  
~princesstomboy signed on~  
~the_real_pokemaster signed on~  
  
herodude- That worked out nicely.  
pokemaster- Isn't about time you changed your screen name Satoshi?  
the_real_pokemaster- Uh, no.  
pokemaster- *hyperventilating*   
ashluva4eva- Come on Ash, lets leave these losers and have a real fun time.  
pokemaster- I like the way you think.  
  
~pokemaster signed off~  
~ashluva4eva signed off~  
  
~pineapplesrule signed on~  
  
pineapplesrule- Hi guys!  
chicksdigme- I heard what happened yesterday...  
pineapplesrule- What? I wasn't here for very long so I wouldn't know.  
chicksdigme- And why weren't you here?  
pineapplesrule- My laptop was broken.  
chicksdigme- WHAT?! Satoshi...  
The_real_pokemaster- What?  
chicksdigme- You told me that they were *content not appropriate for story rating*  
pineapplesrule- WHAT?! Now who's the sicko Satoshi?  
  
~hail_the_platypus signed on~  
  
hail_the_platypus- Yo my homies, Jaya D is in da house again!  
the_real_pokemaster- Yet again...  
pineapplesrule- Prodigious!  
hail_the_platypus- I feel loved!  
pineapplesrule- You are.  
hail_the_platypus- Yay! Now that is prodigious.  
  
~herodude signed off~  
~princesstomboy signed off~  
  
hail_the_platypus- *coughclubcough*  
chicksdigme- *^_^;*  
  
~pink_is_so_me signed on~  
  
pink_is_so_me- Hi! Its Mimi reporting from NYC!  
hail_the_platypus- We figured it was you.   
pink_is_so_me- I don't know you...  
pineapplesrule- *-_-;* I know her!  
pink_is_so_me- Izzy? Then WHO IS IT?!  
hail_the_platypus- I don't feel loved anymore.  
pineapplesrule- Don't worry, you still are.  
hail_the_platypus- Yay.  
the_real_pokemaster- I won't get involved with this love fest.  
pineapplesrule- You just did.  
the_real_pokemaster- *-_-;* Do'h! Who pays attention to those trivial details?  
hail_the_platypus- Apparently someone does.  
chicksdigme- I g2g. Band practice. Bye!  
  
~chicksdigme signed off~  
  
hail_the_platypus- I g2g too. Bye!  
pineapplesrule- Nooooooooooooo!  
hail_the_platypus- Call me later.  
pineapplesrule- You got it.  
hail_the_platypus- Yay. I feel loved again.  
  
~hail_the_platypus signed off~  
  
the_real_pokemaster- You two make a cute couple.  
pineapplesrule- *blush* *^_^*  
pink_is_so_me- You're going out?! Ahhhhhh! I missed a big juicy piece of gossip! Nooooooooooooo!  
the_real_pokemaster- *^_^;* Haha.  
pink_is_so_me- Speaking of couples...  
pineapplesrule- I am so outtie. Satoshi, I suggest you do the same.  
  
~pineapplesrule signed off~  
  
the_real_pokemaster- I'm nice. I won't leave. Actually, on second thought...Ahhhhhh!  
  
~the_real_pokemaster signed off~  
  
pink_is_so_me- They all left. * :( *  
  
~lilballogas signed on~  
  
lilballogas- I know how you feel. But I still can't type so I'm out of here. Bye mysterious person!  
  
~lilballogas signed off~  
~pink_is_so_me signed off~  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- Again, we still don't know how Navi typed that. Pink_is_so_me was Mimi.  
  
Jaya D- I know!  
Satoshi- How? She grew little arms?  
Jaya D- Nooooooo. Ganondork typed it for her!  
Ganondorf- My name is Ganondorf!  
Satoshi- Deal with it. We can do whatever we want. Mwhahahahahahah!  
Jaya D- That's right! We have magical author powers that we can do anything with. As Izzy found out the hard way.  
Satoshi- I don't think he minded what you did to him...  
Jaya D- Shut up.  
Ganondorf- Riiiight.  
Jaya D- Anywho, please review. Satoshi, did you get the marshmallows for the flammers?  
Satoshi- I knew I forgot something...  
Jaya D- Then go get them! Run! Run like the wind Satoshi! Into the morning sun! Mwahahahah!  
Satoshi- *runs off to get marshmallows*  
Jaya D- Well, that's all folks. For now... Ta! 


	4. Insanity and Really Bad Pickup Lines

Disclaimer- You know the drill...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4- Insanity and really bad pickup lines  
  
  
  
~TCWALOTDD signed on~  
  
chicksdigme- What are you doing here stranger?  
TCWALOTDD- Shut up Matt.  
Chicksdigme- Who are you? I have no clue how you know me...are you a fan girl?  
TCWALOTDD- Ahhhh! You sick person! I am no stinkin crossdresser!  
  
~Taiora_Sorato_imconfused signed on~  
  
Taiora_Sorato_imconfused- What did I miss?  
Chicksdigme- Who are you?  
Taiora_Sorato_imconfused- Its Sora, Matt.  
Chicksdigme- How did you know it was me?  
TCWALOTDD- Check your screenname.  
  
~rockhard1 signed on~  
  
rockhard1- Hi!  
Chicksdigme- Who is TCWALOTDD?  
TCWALOTDD- I'm the Totally Cool Way Awesome Leader Of The Digidestined!  
Rockhard1- Riiiiiigt. One question. What's a digidestined?  
Hail_the_platypus- So by process of elemination, its Tai!  
Rockhard1- Where did you come from?  
Hail_the_platypus- I CAME FROM THE GREAT BEYOND! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Actually, I've been sitting right here consuming mass quantities of potato chips.  
TCWALOTDD- Hey Sora! The word of the day is 'legs'! So lets get back to my place and spread the word!  
Hail_the_platypus- ...You're pathetic  
  
~TCWALOTDD signed off~  
~Taiora_Sorato_imconfused signed off~  
  
chicksdigme- I won't even ask.  
Hail_the_platypus- You really don't want to know. At least, according to my calculations you don't.  
  
~the_real_pokemaster signed on~  
~pineapples_rule signed on~  
  
the_real_pokemaster- WASSUP?!  
Hail_the_platypus- Lets see...the ceiling, the sky, and tai's hair.  
Pineapples_rule- Hi.  
Hail_the_platypus- Wait a sec...how are you on the internet?  
Rockhard1- You know, nothing is happening and I am really otta place. Ta!  
  
~Rockhard1 signed off~  
  
the_real_pokemaster- Anyway, moving on...wait! What do you mean how is he on the computer? He turned it on and logged into the...wait a sec...maybe he's not at his house...ahhhhhh!  
Hail_the_platypus- I'm talking to him on the freaking phone! So stop thinking sickly Satoshi!  
The_real_pokemaster- Maybe he has two phonelines...or maybe Jaya has two phonelines...or maybe Jaya's not on the phone with him and they're talking in person and Izzy has his laptop...or maybe...  
Hail_the_platypus- Or maybe Satoshi should just SHUT UP!!!  
The_real_pokemaster- Sorry...  
Chicksdigme- I am so leaving.  
  
~chicksdigme signed off~  
  
~pokemaster signed on~  
~ashluva4life signed on~  
  
pokemaster- Hiya people!  
Ashluva4life- Ya know Ash, that hat looks really great on you, but I think it would look better at the foot of the bed...with our clothes!  
Pokemaster- You're right!  
The_real_pokemaster- Will you two take it somewhere else?  
Hail_the_platypus- Yeah, get a room.  
Ashluva4life- Ok...wait, we're already in ash's room...  
Pineapples_rule- I won't ask, I don't want to know...  
  
~ashluva4life signed off~  
~pokemaster signed off~  
  
the_real_pokemaster- Oh my...I am so gonna leave before this gets worse...  
  
~the_real_pokemaster signed off~  
  
~pink_is_so_me signed on~  
  
pink_is_so_me- Hi everyone!  
Hail_the_platypus- Hi, uh we were just leaving right Izzy?  
Pineapples_rule- We were?  
Hail_the_platypus- Yeah, remem~ber? *winkwinknudgenudge*  
Pineapples_rule- Oh yeah...uh, wanna, um, go to the movies?  
Hail_the_platypus- Sureletsgobyemimisorrytochatandrun!  
  
~Hail_the_platypus signed off~  
~Pineapples_rule signed off~  
  
~lilballogas signed on~  
  
lilballogas- Hi! I really have to learn how to type! So I'll just leave now! Bye!  
  
~lilballogas signed off~  
  
pink_is_so_me- Is Joe here? No?   
  
~pink_is_so_me signed off~  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Satoshi- Sorry if its short! R&R! bye! 


	5. Hail the Insanity and the Platypus

Disclaimer- I own me. I don't own Satoshi (or that's what I want him to believe mwhahahahhah). I own nothing else, even though I do have certain...powers over Izzy but sadly do not own him either.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- This chapter done just by me (Jaya D). The sad thing is, Willis (haha_ih2d&ud) actually plays a major role in this. What is the world coming too?  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Chatroom 59 Part 5- Hail the Insanity and the Platypus  
  
~haha_ih2d&ud has signed on~  
  
TCWALOTDD- Hi, uh, who are you?  
haha_ih2d&ud- I'm Willis! I'm a digidestined from CO!  
TCWALOTDD- Oh hi. I'm the Totally Cool Way Awesome Leader Of The DigiDestined. BTW, what does your sn stand for?  
haha_ih2d&ud- haha I Have 2 Digimon & You Don't.  
the_real_pokemaster- I don't even have one...  
  
~pineapples_rule has signed on~  
  
pineapples_rule- Hi! Oh, Willis! Long time no chat!  
haha_ih2d&ud- ^-^  
  
~hail_the_platypus has signed on~  
  
pineapples_rule- Hey cutie!  
pineapples_rule- I mean hottie!  
Pineapples_rule- I mean Jaya...heheheh  
hail_the_platypus- I think he's finally flipped.   
  
~herodude has signed on~  
  
herodude- Take that you evil fiend...and that! Hi-ya!  
TCWALOTDD- Hi ya!  
herodude- Sorry...I was jousting with a suit of armor in Hyrule Castle...  
Pineapples_rule- Oh no...he's playing the knights of the kitchen table again...  
hail_the_platypus- Hello, Sir Loin of Beef!  
pineapples_rule- ...hahahahah! I get it! ROTFLMAO!  
hail_the_platypus- Wow...I didn't think I was that funny...But hey! Who wants to be normal in a crazy mixed-up world?  
  
~princesstomboy has logged on~  
  
princesstomboy- Hi Link!  
herodude- You could have just said that outloud...we're using the same computer.  
hail_the_platypus- I didn't know they had computers back then...  
haha_ih2d&ud- They must be very technologically advanced!  
TCWALOTDD- Ahhhh! Big word! Ahhhhhh! Mommy, its scary! Make it go away!  
  
~TCWALOTDD has signed off~  
  
herodude- Zelda...why are you wearing my tunic? Take it off!  
princesstomboy- Ok!   
  
~herodude signed off~  
~princesstomboy has signed off~  
  
the_real_pokemaster- How come I have been neglected?  
hail_the_platypus- You just noticed that...?  
The_real_pokemaster- hehehe... ^_^;  
pineapples_rule- Jaya...private chat?  
hail_the_platypus- Sure.  
  
~pineapples_rule logged off to private chatroom 63~  
~hail_the_platypus logged off to private chatroom 63~  
  
haha_ih2d&ud- What could Mr Bottled-Up-Emotions have to tell *her*?  
The_real_pokemaster- *shrugs*  
  
haha_ih2d&ud- Well, I have some classes tonight at Colorado State...nice chatting with you Satoshi!  
  
~haha_ih2d&ud signed off~  
  
the_real_pokemaster- Hmmm...what to do...I think I'll hack into their private chat!  
  
  
~*~  
  
Private Chat 63- Love is in the air!  
  
The_real_pokemaster- Hmmmm..password...Izzy would have had to thought it up...I know!   
  
*Satoshi types in "Jaya D is so hot!" and hits enter*  
  
~the_real_pokemaster signed on~  
  
pineapples_rule- So, you wanna?  
hail_the_platypus- Of course Izzy...I just didn't know how strong your feelings about me were. You should have spoken up sooner.  
pineapples_rule- I know...but you know how I am, worse than Matt sometimes.  
hail_the_platypus- Lol  
pineapples_rule- I think I'll change my sn to P-P-n-JD-Rule  
hail_the_platypus- And that would mean...  
Pineapples_rule- Pineapples-Platypuses-n-JayaD-Rule.  
hail_the_platypus- I feel special...so lets go!  
  
~pineapples_rule signed off~  
~hail_the_platypus signed off~   
  
the_real_pokemaster- I was neglected again...  
  
~lilballogas signed on~  
  
lilballogas- Don't worry Sato, I know how you feel. I'm always neglected...but it doesn't matter because I still can't type!  
  
~lilballogas signed off~  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Jaya D- You could tell that was written by me, right? Yeah, and all the Kouya kinda gave it away...riiiiight. Boing. Anywho, R&R! Hey! Boing is coming up on the spellcheck! Noooo! My favorite word isn't a word! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! Anywho, please review! This is the same chatroom 59 as posted in the digimon section but now I found this new catagory! Yay! Anywho, R&R! :) Have a spiffy day! 


	6. The Insanity Ends

Disclaimer- ..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Chatroom 59- The End of the Insanity  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
~the_ultimate_pokemaster signed on~  
  
pokemaster- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
the_real_pokemaster- Haha. Wait...that downgrades me too! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
Chicksdigme- I feel otta place. Bye.  
  
~chicksdigme signed off~  
  
~pineapplesrule signed on~  
~hail_the_platypus signed on~  
  
hail_the_platypus- AhhhhH! Its you!  
  
~hail_the_platypus signed off~  
  
pineapplesrule- Yay! She's gone! I can stay! :)  
the_real_pokemaster- Did I miss something........  
Pineapplesrule- Not really.  
  
~pineapples_rule signed off~  
  
pokemaster- I demand that you two change your names now cuz I'm the best!   
The_ultimate_pokemaster- You wish...  
The_real_pokemaster- Yeah............  
  
~ashluva4life signed on~  
  
pokemaster- I forgot about the club meeting! Sorry Misty!!!  
  
~pokemaster signed off~  
~ashluva4life signed off~  
  
the_real_pokemaster- So who are you anyway?  
  
~XoShOrTiEoX signed on~  
  
XoShOrTiEoX- I'm...uh...me?  
the_real_pokemaster- Not you! But who are you?  
XoShOrTiEoX- I said already. I'm me.  
the_real_pokemaster- Who's me?  
XoShOrTiEoX- I'm not sure who you are. Enlighten me.  
the_ultimate_pokemaster- I think I can clear this mess up. I'm Gary, and XoShOrTiEoX is probably Kitti *blush* and the_real_pokemaster is Satoshi.  
XoShOrTiEoX- Oh! I get it now. Hi!  
the_ultimate_pokemaster- Hi.  
the_real_pokemaster- Hi.  
XoShOrTiEoX- That was very informative.  
  
~herodude signed on~  
  
herodude- Hi. *scrolls up* there was a club meeting?!  
  
~herodude signed off~  
  
XoShOrTiEoX- Still very informative...  
the_real_pokemaster- And that was Link.  
the_ultimate_pokemaster- Nahhh... Really?  
the_real_pokemaster- I wasn't talking to you Gary.  
the_ultimate_pokemaster- Then who are you talking to? Your pokémon?  
  
~firepoker4life signed on~  
  
firepoker4life- Hey! Don't diss us!  
  
~firepoker4life signed off~  
  
XoShOrTiEoX- Riiiiiiiiiight...  
The_real_pokemaster- I really have to cut off his internet access...  
The_ultimate_pokemaster- You're poker for the fire goes on the internet? That'll be the day...  
XoShOrTiEoX- Riiiiiiiiight.   
The_real_pokemaster- I'll be right back...I think Typholsion may have been in the sugar bowl again...  
  
~the_real_pokemaster signed off~  
  
XoShOrTiEoX- I think everyone left. We're not special...  
The_ultimate_pokemaster- You still have me!  
XoShOrTiEoX- Where do you think I got the iwe/i from?  
the_ultimate_pokemaster- Oh yeah...  
XoShOrTiEoX- This is about as much fun as watching wallpaper paste dry. Or waiting for an egg to hatch.  
the_ultimate_pokemaster- uh...could you sorta kinda maybe...  
XoShOrTiEoX- Spit it out already.  
  
~the_real_pokemaster signed on~  
  
the_real_pokemaster- Hi again.  
XoShOrTiEoX- Hi.  
  
~the_ultimate_pokemaster signed off~  
~XoShOrTiEoX signed off~  
  
the_real_pokemaster- Hey! Thats a rip...oh well. May as well follow suite.  
  
~the_real_pokemaster signed off~  
  
~lilballogas signed on~  
  
lilballogas- Hi! Guess what! I took a few typing classes and now I can type! :)  
  
...  
  
Lilballogas- Oh just peachy. *scrolls up* I learn how to type in the blast/b chapter! You authors are gonna get it!  
  
~lilballogas signed off~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The End (yay)  
  
~*~  
  
Kitti- I'm just simply horrified of the little pathetic fairy. Just trembling in fear.  
  
*enter Navi*  
  
Kitti- *cheerful, with mallet behind back* Oh hi Navi! I've been waiting for you!  
Navi- Oh yay! I have a friend!  
Kitti- You wish. *splats Navi with mallet* Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahah!  
  
*enter Satoshi*  
  
Satoshi- Hey! You said I could do that!  
Kitti- a) you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, b) I had my fingers crossed behind my back, c) I couldn't resist the urge to dispose of the evilly annoying fairy, and d) all of the above.  
Satoshi- Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. I think I might miss Jaya D.  
Kitti- I think she left. Go byebye. How sad...now you have to deal with me!   
Satoshi- Oh goody. *sarcasm.*  
Kitti- That's what I thought. Anywho, bye all! :) We'll be ba~ack!  
You- Thanks for the warning.  
Satoshi- No problem.  
Kitti- Oh yeah. One last trivial little detail. *screaming* bREVIEW! IF YOU DON'T IT WON'T BE PRETTY!/b *calm* Thank you, and have a nice day.  
Satoshi- Yeah what she said.  
Kitti- Dude! I have author boldface! Mwhahahahahahahahahahh!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The Real End   
  
~*~ 


End file.
